Closer to Fine
by wwjdfkb
Summary: Harry get back to Privet Drive after 5th year and finds new neighbors moving in except their not what they seem. harry meets a new family and a new good friend. alot of new characters and OOTP spoliers
1. Default Chapter

From someone looking outside in, you would think that this was just your average normal house. Nothing out of the ordinary about this place, but if go a bit deeper, up a the staircase, and to the first door on your left you would be amazed at how not normal it was. Because inside that room lied a boy that had just experienced a year from hell and life was not getting any better. The boy was Harry Potter.

To any person he was just your typical fifteen-waiting-to-turn-sixteen-year-old boy. But to the wizarding world he was so much more. He was the Boy-Who-Lived, now to anyone that might be a really cool thing to be known for, but for Harry it was a nightmare since day one.

*~*

Lying on his bed for hours on end was the only thing Harry could do; it was either that or deal with his only living relatives the Dursleys. Since the attacks of the dementors of last year and the sweet little chat that MadEye Moody had with Uncle Vernon, the Dursleys had became more and more strange towards Harry; if that was possible. Every time Harry would come down to the kitchen the Durselys would stop what they were doing and would wait until he was done and sit down or leave. _God they act like I got the plague or something._

Today Harry lied on his bed for quite a long time just thinking, which usually got him in just a worse mood. _Why do I have to stay here? I mean I should be able to take care of myself after what I did last year, after what happened at the Ministry of Magic. Oh no don't think of that it only brings up…. _but it was too late he had already thought of the one person who he was trying not to think of _Sirius._ Instantly images of that night were playing in his mind like an old black and white film. Within minutes a tear had fell down his cheek with just the thought of not having his godfather back in his life.

When realizing what was going on he got up from bed and moved around his room. _He's gone and theirs nothing you can do about it so why bother crying like a baby. Sirius wouldn't do it and you shouldn't; just forget._ But it was hard to forget. How can forget about someone you cared about some much. But he did the same thing every time to distract himself to numb the pain only if it was for a little while. 

After pacing for a few minutes Harry's focus was brought to his desk where their were a bunch of scattered open letters addressed to him. Some were from Ron and Hermione, Dumbledore, Lupin, and even that Loony Luna all asking the same thing how he was. He had read all of them but just didn't know how to answer them so he just didn't. how could he express the feelings that he was going through right now. _Sure I could lie and tell them I'm fine but I know they won't believe me; especially Hermione._

When an hour or so passed he realized it was around lunch and went downstairs to grab a bite to eat. Once downstairs the same thing that always happened every time he saw the Dursleys; they stopped eating, reading, cleaning and a three pairs of eyes just started staring at him. Once the Dursleys registered that Harry wasn't going curse them all into oblivion they went back to their normal banter.

"Have you seen these gas prices. Its because of all of these damn foreigners that what it is." Uncle Vernon said while reading the paper about the growing price of gasoline around the world. "It will be soon I'll have to sell our new car if they don't go down"

"No dad you said that I could have that car once I turn of age", wined Dudley while slamming the rest of his sandwich into is mouth.

"Will see, Will see; Right Petunia", said Vernon 

But Aunt Petunia didn't answer; she wasn't even in the kitchen.

"Petunia dear where are you?" said Vernon frantically.

"I'm in the front hall and you won't believe the tribe that moved into the house across the street". said Petunia with a disgusted tone.

As fast as she said the last sentence the other two Dursleys jumped up from their chairs to catch a peek. Harry on the hand stayed right where he was enjoying the rest of his lunch yet feeling a little disgusted. He knew that the Dursleys were the nosiest people alive but it was still revolting the way the loved to pry in other peoples lives.

"Jesus Christ how many children do they have their has to be four or five out their." said Vernon

"And look at that disgusting dog; it better not touch my flowers.", said Petunia 

"Look at that blokes clothes dad". said Dudley while pointing out the window.

"I know they look almost like….

Before Uncle Vernon could finish sentence all three of them were back in the kitchen staring at Harry.

"What?"

"Look at what you have started!.", said Vernon angrily and all of them left the kitchen at once.

Not knowing what they were talking about Harry walked to the front hallway and looked outside. Their were people moving into the house a couple house across from them and they did look like a pretty big family, but that's wasn't what made Harry shocked the most. What made him shocked the most was that one of the men standing on the driveway look way too familiar.

"Dumbledore"


	2. chapter 2

Standing outside her newly purchased house was someone who wasn't a happy camper. She had been told just two days ago that she was moving back to England from America. Even though she was born here and had lived here the first eight years of her life she still felt like a foreigner; like she didn't belong, but somehow she always felt like that. _Why am I back here? I mean one day I'm at my old house in Florida and now I am here for no reason. Man I would kill for a cigarette._

*~*

"So what do you think?, said Dumbledore.

"It's nice, but the house we had when we lived here before was better.", said an older gentlemen in dark blue robes, with a smile on his face.

"Well I never predicted you to be the picky type, Merlin.", said Dumbledore.

"I'm not, I'm just wondering what the catch is.", said the man with a smirk.

"Why does their have to be a catch Merlin? I'm just helping an old friend.", said Dumbledore.

"I have known now for many years now Albus and I know when there is a catch; and please stop calling me Merlin, please just Jim.", said the man.

"You should be proud of your name, it was your father's.", said Dumbledore. Just when he stopped talking a women of the same age of Jim's walked up with a smile on her face from ear to ear.

"Look at this place it's absolutely wonderful. Albus how can we thank you for finding us and the children houses so quickly?", said the women. She was a lady with short strait gray hair and wearing glasses. She was wearing pale pink robes and underneath you could see she was wearing muggle tennis shoes.

"Oh don't worry Ramona I think I am going to find out in just a few minutes.", said Jim with a smile on his face and putting his arm around the women.

"So Albus are you going to tell me or not?", said Jim with Ramona giving a quizzical look at both men.

"Well I guess I should just come out with it.", said Dumbledore stroking his long white beard.

"What are you two talking about?", said Ramona.

"You see that house right over there.", said Dumbledore pointing to number four Privet Drive.

"Yea"

"Well Harry Potter lives there."

It took both adults a few seconds for them to recover from that statement. Of course they have heard of Harry Potter; they were their when the first war was going on, but to have him being a couple of houses away from them was a little…surreal.

"So why did you move us a couple houses from him.", said Jim feeling a little angry. He knew Dumbledore wanted something from him, but nothing to this extreme.

"For protection.", said Dumbledore.

"But isn't that what you are for I mean you obviously have some kind of magic to protect the boy from outside harm?" said Ramona with a concerned look about her face.

"Yes, but that's not the kind of protection I am talking about. I am talking about the protection from himself.", said Dumbledore.

"What do you mean?", said Ramona.

"Harry has had a difficult couple of years and I am afraid that it isn't going to get any better. Merlin your father was an excellent at listening and helping people with their problems, and if I am not mistaken he has passed that down to you.", said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"No no no. Send him to a shrink; this is way to big for me.", said Jim

"We can't send him to a physiatrist for one Harry wouldn't trust him and second it would be in the Prophet and that is what we don't need.", said Dumbledore.

"What makes you think he can trust me?", said Jim 

"I just have a feeling.", said Dumbledore with a smile.

*~*

_What is Dumbledore doing here? And why is with the new neighbors?_ Harry had these thoughts and a couple hundred more in his head when he saw his headmaster outside talking to the people moving in. Deciding that it felt and looked strange for him to be peeking out a window, he went outside to see what was going on.

Crossing the street he, came up to Dumbledore and lightly taped the wizard on the shoulder.

"Ah Harry I was just about to come and visit you, but I wanted to help your new neighbors get settled in. This is Merlin James Fischer, but he prefers Jim, and this is his wife Ramona.", Said Dumbledore

"It is nice to meet you son." said Jim grabbing his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you.", said Ramona with a smile

"Same here", said Harry

"Are you guys….."

"Magic folk.", said Ramona

"Yea"

"Yes Harry the Fischer's are a very well known wizard family here. They are coming back here from America.", said Dumbledore.

Just as Dumbledore finished his statement a girl about the age of ten or eleven walked up to Mr. And Mrs. Fischer with a frantic look about her.

"Grandma and Grandpa Zach and Brittany are fighting again and I think their going to break something.", said the little girl.

"Where is Katelyn, Alex?", said Mrs. Fischer.

"I don't know she just disappeared.", said Alex.

"Well we better get to this or their will be bloodshed." said Mr. Fischer jokingly. 

"It is alright Harry and I have to talk anyway. I will come by later to talk more about our arrangement.", said Dumbledore with a wink. He placed his hand on Harry's back and led him back to the Dursleys house.

As they were walking Harry noticed someone was sitting on the grass a few feet away from where the were. It was girl his age or maybe a bit older. She had long curly brown hair and from what he could tell blue eyes. Their was something about her that he couldn't place. He just kept looking at her. After a second or two the girl locked eyes with him and it gave Harry shivers up his spine. _Who is she_. When he was about to enter the house with Dumbledore and would be out of eye's view of the girl gave him a wink and a smile.


	3. chapter 3

So, how long have you known the Fischer's?" asked Harry once Dumbledore and him were back at the Dursleys.

"I have known the Fischer's for quite a long time. Merlin or Jim's father was a very good friend of mine.", said Dumbledore while magically puling up a chair for both him and Harry in the living room.

Once they sat down Harry could tell by seriousness in his face that he wanted to talk about something important.

"I have heard from your friends and Remus that you have not been responding to their owls. Your friends are worried about you. I'm worried about you Harry.", said Dumbledore with a sad face.

Harry didn't know how to answer. He could say he was fine, that their was nothing to worry about, but Dumbledore would see right through it. Or he could tell the truth; of how he couldn't sleep at night afraid the Voldemort would haunt his dreams, that whenever anything about Sirius came into his mind he would cry until he hurt. Instead he just sat their silent.

"Harry I know I am probably not your favorite person to deal with right now with what happened last year but I do want you know that I, Remus, Ron, Hermione, the Weaslys are all here for you and you can talk to us. Bottling all up will only make it worse.", said Dumbledore.

Harry shook his head meaning he understood, but he didn't believe that they ever could. Wanting to change the subject Harry asked more about the Fischer's.

"So why did they move back here from America.", asked Harry.

"Well I guess because of Voldermort,", said Dumbledore very simply. Harry was surprised by this. To him most people would go somewhere to get away from Voldermort, not to go somewhere where he is.

"Why"

"When the first war was going on Mr. And Mrs. Fischer and their children worked in the Order with us. Once the war was over and things began to be back to normal Mr. Fischer decided he wanted to move the family to America; to have more opportunity.", said Dumbledore.

"Was that Alex girl one of Mr. Fischer's children?", asked Harry.

"Oh no no. That was one of his grandchildren. You see the Fischer's have a tradition if one person decides to go somewhere they all go. They are very close family; care very deeply for each other. Once Mr. Fischer said that he wanted to come back here to help the Order, his wife, his three children, and their children came with him.", said Dumbledore.

"So how many are their?", asked Harry.

"Thirteen"

"Thirteen in one house?", gasped Harry. "How can they all fit in that house?"

"Oh no, I have gotten houses for each of Merlin's children and their family."

Harry couldn't believe that thirteen people could be so close like that. It was bigger then the Weasly's. 

"Them moving over here doesn't have anything to do with me, no does it?", said Harry.

"Well Merlin and Ramona needed a house and the one just happened to be open.", said Dumbledore with a smirk on his face.

"I should have known. That's all need more protection.", said Harry with a sigh.

"They are here for more then for your protection, Harry.", said Dumbledore. He stood up and patted Harry on the shoulder. 

"Harry take into consideration what I said, we all want you to be happy. I have to go I have business to attend to.", said Dumbledore. As he was walking away he turned back around. "Oh and Harry please write back to your friends, especially Ms. Granger, so they won't be so worried.", said Dumbledore with a wink. A second later he was gone.

*~*

The next day when Harry went downstairs he met the Dursleys with their usual sunny attitude. Once breakfast was over Aunt Patunia gave him chores to do which included mowing the front lawn and pruning her precious flowers. The day was a particular hot one with the sun out from behind the clouds. Harry was just about done with the first bed of flowers when he felt something wet and slobbery come across his cheek. When he looked he saw a dog no bigger then ten pounds with a face that looked like it just ran into parked car. 

"Hey, who are you?", said Harry petting the dog as it sniffed Harry.

As he was trying to figure out where it came from he heard a voice from across the street.

"Josie? Josie? Josie where are you? Where is that bloody dog?" said the voice it was obvious it was a female.

"Here it is", said Harry picking up the dog and yelling over to the girl. Once she heard him she came running over to where he was and he automatically new who she was. It was the girl he saw sitting in the grass yesterday. The one with long brown curly hair and the blue eyes; the one who winked at him.

"Thanks so much. If I lost this dog I would have been killed.", said the girl. "Oh I'm Katelyn Fischer I guess you're my new neighbor.", she said with a smile. Her smile was infectious.

"Yea, I guess you are. I'm Harry Potter.", said Harry. He was waiting for her to do what everybody else did once they found out who he was but she didn't she just said, "Hi Harry."

It felt weird because he knew that she knew who he was, but she didn't ask all these weird questions or gawk at him or his scar; she just treated him normal, and he liked it. He noticed that she had a stud in her nose and she had her hair up in a ponytail. He also noticed that she was wearing a long polo shirt that was a little big for her but looked comfortable and a pair of shorts that went down to her knees. She wasn't something that came out of those muggle fashion magazines, but she had this unique beauty about her.

"I think you missed a spot.", said Katelyn jokingly.

"Yea, my aunt is making me weed her plants.", said Harry. "That 's the weirdest dog I have ever see what is?"

"Oh, it's a pug my grandma is obsessed with them so we have her, her name is Josie. I know she looks positively ugly but cute at the same time. I didn't know something couldn't do that.", said Katelyn with a laugh.

Just then someone walked up next to Katelyn and Harry recognized the person as Mr. Fischer

"Well hello Harry, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?", asked Mr. Fischer. 

"Yea", said Harry. 

Harry got up from the ground and dusted the dirt that was on his pants. He walked with Mr. Fischer back to Mr. Fischer's house with Katelyn following behind. Mr. Fischer led him to the entrance to his house and opened the door to his house. Once Harry was inside he was surprised at what he saw. The Fischer's house looked like a muggle house with the TV, the stove, the refrigerator, and other electrical items. But, if walked further into the house you could tell that this was not a muggle house. On the fireplace you could see a pot on the top that was labeled "FLOO", in the kitchen you could see the dishes were cleaning themselves, and on the wall you could see a clock just like the Weasly's except with more hands and pointing in all different directions. Also Harry kept seeing people running by him every few seconds. After a second or two he realized they were children.

"Sorry about the mess of people, but their parents have important business to do and us being their grandparents have babysitting duty.", said Mr. Fischer. "Now children, children, HEY KIDS!"

All of the people in the house stopped what they were doing and looked up at Mr. Fischer.

"Well now that I have your attention, I would like you to meet one of our neighbors. This is Harry Potter."

Once Mr. Fischer said Harry's name he thought that they would take it the same way that Katelyn did, but his luck wasn't that good. Their eyes bulged, their mouths dropped, and everyone was looking for the scar. _God I hate when this happens._

"Now guys he isn't a sideshow.", said Katelyn while she walked over to the group of children.

"Well I suppose I should introduce you to the lot. Here first is Ashley.", a girl of the age of fourteen with long black hair, brown eyes, and freckles. "This right here is Brittany, Ashley's younger sister.", she looked very much like her sister expect for shorter light brown hair. "Right here is our only boy, Zach", he was about the age of twelve or thirteen and short spiked blond hair. "Here is Alex, his younger sister, I think you seen her yesterday.", It was the girl that told them about the fighting. "And this is the youngest of our group, Michelle." she was girl about the age and was the tiniest thing he ever saw. She looked exactly like her brother except with a big huge smile on her face.

"What about me, am I adopted or something?", said Katelyn jokingly.

"Well that is up for debate", said Zach with a smirk on face. Katelyn then swatted on the back of the head.

"Of course no this Katelyn, but I assumed you two have all been introduced.", said Mr. Fischer.

"Well it nice to meet all of you", said Harry

"Do you mind if we talk in my office down the hall?", asked Mr. Fischer

Harry obliged and they walked down the hall to a room that Harry assumed was Mr. Fischer's office. Once in office the only thought that could cross his mind was Man its going to take a while to get those names right. At least I will remember one. 


	4. chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews I appreciate it a lot. I hope u like this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked into the office and saw that it also had the same feel that the rest of the house had. He had a desk with a computer, and a telephone on it. He also had a bunch of wizard photos on the walls of his family all of them were waving and smiling at Harry as he passed by, even some gave him goofy faces.

"Well have a seat this wont take long and then you can go back to what you were doing.", said Mr. Fischer.

"Oh its okay I would rather be here then pulling weeds.", said Harry.

"Well why I asked you to come her for was well number one because Albus wanted me to do it, and number two from what he has told me about you that you need someone to talk to.", said Mr. Fischer

Now Harry would rather be pulling weeds instead of being here

"I can see you are not to happy about this.", said Mr. Fischer

"It's just that everyone thinks that there is something horribly wrong with me, like I'm some kind of piece of glass or something ready to break at any moment.", said Harry.

"I can understand but you have had a very trying couple of years; fighting Voldermort, seeing a classmate die, facing demontors, facing Voldermort again, seeing your godfather die.", said Mr. Fischer

_Why did you have to mention him _thought Harry.

"You say his name", said Harry.

"Whose, Voldermort. Its just a name. That's part of the reason why people are so scared of the creature. But, you have to hand to him, to be something so horrible that people can't even speak his name without going into a panic.", said Mr. Fischer. "Look we don't have to begin with digging into your deepest darkest secrets, we can just start slow. How about you can ask me anything you want?"

"Anything?"

"Yea, I think.", said Mr. Fischer with a smile on his face.

Thinking hard on what his first question should be he finally picked one that was on the top of his head. "Why do you like to be called Jim instead of Merlin?", asked Harry

Mr. Fischer laughed at the question and Harry thought for a second that he did something wrong.

"You know a lot of people don't ask me that. You must be the first in a few years. Well its for two reason one because of my father and two because I like Jim better.", said Mr. Fischer.

"What about your father?", asked Harry

"Well my father Merlin Fischer Snr. Is quite well known, especially when I was growing up and when I was in my younger adult years. Him and Dumbledore have known each other seen they were in Hogwarts together, and when Grindelwald came, him and my father were the ones who destroyed. Albus did most of the fighting my dad did the research and all that. Well once Grindelwald was gone my father became very well known, as did Dumbledore, and so did his name. I couldn't go anywhere without people telling me how wonderful my father was and what he did for the wizarding community. I don't want you think I didn't appreciate, my whole family did, but when you just want to take a walk and you have reports following wondering what your doing, it can get a little bothersome. I can see I am not the only one who has had this problem." said Mr. Fischer.

_No you haven't._

"Well I decided after I got hounded by another person about what it was like to grow up in the famous house of the Fischer's, that I would have my name changed to Jim. Now everyone calls me that, well except Dumbledore, I think he does it just to get a rise out of me." said Mr. Fischer

"Well did it help? changing the name.", said Harry

"Ah, no. unfortunately it didn't because even though I had a different name I still had the same face and people can recognize that. But, it was okay I thought it was cool name, I even named my first born Jimmy.", said Mr. Fischer. "Anything else you would like to know?"

'You were in the Order, right.", said Harry

"Yea that was some of the darkest times in this family was then. I was only ten when Grindelwald came and everyone thought that was going to be the end, but no one could have predicted this. Dumbledore called all his close allies to going the Order, so me and my father went of course. I guess that my father and Dumbledore could handle the way they did Grindelwald but were they ever wrong. People kept dying; muggles, wizards you name it. We didn't have a handle on things at all. Sooner or later my children got involved in the Order, and that was when it got the hardest. People in the Order were dying each week and I didn't know if I could bear for one of children to be the next.", said Mr. Fischer with a sad look on his face.

"We thought all hope was gone and then a little boy saved us all.", said Mr. Fischer looking directly at Harry. 

"Did you know my parents?" asked Harry with a shaky voice.

"Yea, I did. Our whole family did. They were great people. No matter how tough things got they just kept believing it was going to get better. I think they had to, for your sake.", said Mr. Fischer. "Well I think that is enough talking for today. We can always pick up were we started later. My wife is an excellent cook, and I am sure she would love to have you over for dinner."

"I don't want to be an intrusion", said Harry.

"No of course not, and besides Ramona will make enough food for the whole entire street so their will be plenty.", said Mr. Fischer. "You can go on to the kitchen, I will be their in a minute, I have to write a letter."

As Harry was just about to leave the room Mr. Fischer called him for one last thing.

"Harry if want to know anymore about your parents, it would be best to talk to my daughter Julie; she knew your parents the best. When she gets back from what she is doing I will make sure she talks to you.", said Mr. Fischer and Harry simply nodded and walked out the door.

*~*

Once Harry went into the kitchen he saw that all the kids that were their before running around were now sitting down at a very long wooden table with Mrs. Fischer. As Harry approached, Mrs. Fischer stood up from her seat.

"Well Harry I assume that you are staying over for dinner.", she said as she magiced another placing for Harry right next Katelyn. Right then Mr. Fischer walked in and sat down at the table.

"Are we all ready?", said Mrs. Fischer. As everyone shook their head, she took out her wand and made the food appear at the table like the did at Hogwarts. All at once seven pair of hands went grabbing for food at once.

"You better hurry up if you want anything, we can be brutal.", said Katelyn with a smile.

Harry took his cue and got the food that he wanted. He had eated enough times at the Weasly's to know what to do. After an half an hour the whole entire table was full of scrapings. And bunch of full stomachs.

It was running late and Harry said that he had better get back home before the Dursleys get to excited to think that he left for good. He had waved his goodbyes and left the house.

"Hey Harry."

Harry turned around in the middle of the street and saw Katelyn running to him.

"Hey, my grandpa wanted me to give this to you", she handed Harry a purple stone. "He said that if you just rub it that will glow purple and he has an identical one that will do the same. Its just in case you need him.", said Katelyn

"Tell him thanks.", said Harry while putting the stone in his pocket. 

"Well I hope you had a good time, I hope my cousins didn't completely freak you out.", said Katelyn.

"No your family is great.", said Harry.

"Well I'll be here the whole summer, I am staying with my grandparents because my mum has important business to do, or that what she says. So if you ever want to do anything. You know I am always around.", said Katelyn.

"Yea that would be fun.", said Harry.

"Well I better go, I'll see you later.", said Katelyn giving him a wink and a smile.


	5. chapter 5

For the next few days Harry sat beside his window sill and watched the going ons of the new neighbors down the street from him. It amazed him so much that many people could be having fun all the time. Everyday the Fischer kids would be outside doing something. Either playing football in the front yard, riding their bikes around the block, or just playing your normal game of tag. It was so strange for Harry to see people outside having a good time. For the residents of Privite drive they considered watching the telly or taking their new luxury car out for a spin. Going outside to run around and tag each other wasn't a source of entertainment to them. That was probably why the neighbors disliked the Fischer's so quickly. Harry on the other hand found them fascinating.

Today just like everyday for the past two weeks Harry sat by his window watching what new game the Fischer's were playing today. It was a game of football two on two. On one team was Ashley and Brittany. On the other was Zach and Alex. The youngest of the Fischer clan, Michelle, was keeping score while the oldest Katelyn was riding her skateboard around the street while watching the game occasionally.

The score was tied four to four. The game went into sudden death with Zach trying to make the goal and Ashley defending it.

"Zachary Forest Fischer is on the pitch sitting the ball down in the right position. He is one of England's best players and if he makes this goal he will win the game and the cup." said Zach as if some announcer was saying it over a P.A system.

"He takes a few steps back, then forward, then back, then forward."

"Will you just kick the bloody ball already" yelled Ashley with irritation.

"Alright as you wish." said Zach with a grin on his face

He took a second or two to decide what he was going to do and then he kicked. Ashley dove for the ball on the ground but wasn't quick enough. The ball went through the two buckets that were positioned to be a net.

"Oh did you see that. Did you see it? I mean that was perfect. I can hear the crowd go wild." Zach said with huge smile on his face.

"Alright Beckham we got it. You won the game." said Ashley.

Harry was laughing at the two bickering and rocking his chair back and forth on the hind legs. All of a sudden Harry lost his balance and crashed backwards on the floor with his feet in the air. It wouldn't have been too embarrassing because he was by himself for no one to see but as he fell he took his large school books down with him that created a loud thud noise to be heard through out the house and from outside.

"What the bloody hell is going down up their!!!" yelled Uncle Vernon from the kitchen down below.

"Sorry. Sorry just…..slipped . Everything's alright." yelled Harry to his Uncle.

"Well keep it quite up there some people are trying to relax down here boy. " yelled Uncle Vernon.

Harry quickly picked up his belongings and looked out the window to see if the people outside noticed the commotion. It appeared they didn't because they were back to fooling around but one person was looking up at him with smile on her face. It was Katelyn. Once he caught her eye he ducked to the ground to avoid seeing her. _Oh my god she saw me. She saw me. She's going to think im some kind stalker. Well I am kind of I keep watching these people. Oh god she's going to think im a sick person. _As he was thinking this all in his head the doorbell rang. _Oh crap!!!_

"Well hello are you here to see Dudley?" asked aunt Petunia.

"Um…no. im here to see Harry." said a female voice

"Why do you want to see him?" said Aunt Petunia with a disgusted look about her.

"Um….just to talk. If that's okay?" asked the female.

"POTTER GET DOWN HERE. YOU HAVE A VISTOR. " shouted Petunia.

Harry froze. He knew who it was but didn't want to face her when she asked him why he was staring at her.

"BOY GET DOWN HERE NOW!!" yelled Petunia again.

Harry got up from the floor and headed down to the front door. As he predicted he saw Katelyn standing by the door. Today she had her hair down and could see that it was down to her chest. She was wearing a t-shirt that said Sex Pistols and a pair of dirty jeans. In her left hand you could see the skate board she was riding earlier,

"Hey Harry." said Katelyn

"Hey" said Harry

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come outside. You know just hang out."

"Sure' said Harry.


	6. chapter 6

Katelyn and Harry decided to take a walk around the neighborhood just to talk. It was a warm day with just a light breeze. For a couple of blocks the two walked together in silence, neither knowing what to say. Finally Katelyn cleared her throat.

"So how has your summer been?" asked Katelyn.

"Alright. Nothing but the ordinary." said Harry

"So what is the ordinary?" asked Katelyn.

"Well waking up at the crack of dawn to make my relatives breakfast. Then spend the rest of the day acting as their personal slave. Just your average ordinary summer." said Harry with a sarcastic tone.

"Of course."

"So what have you been doing?" asked Harry.

"Well basically just babysitting my cousins for the day. The rest of the family is off doing some top secret business that they cant tell me." said Katelyn.

"Oh." said Harry not knowing what to say.

The two of them kept walking for a bit in silence, not knowing what to say next. Katelyn feeling the awkward tension gave a suggestion.

"Look I know a fun way to get to know each other. I mean might sound corny but I saw it in a movie and every time I meet someone new I use it. Do you want to try?" asked Katelyn

"Um…what is it?" asked Harry with a skeptical look on his face.

"Okay you hop on one foot and say everything about yourself as long as you can hop. Its really fun" said Katelyn.

"I don't think so."

"Come on! Look I'll do it first and then your turn." said Katelyn.

Katelyn put up her one foot and started to hop forward on the sidewalk.

"Okay I'm 17 years old. My birthday is in June. I'm a Gemini. My favorite color is blue. I like to skateboard. I live with my grandma and grandpa mostly. My mom is always traveling so I rarely see her. I have never met my father, I don't know who he is. My favorite food is Chinese. I like punk music and enjoy meeting new people." said Katelyn out of breath.

Harry laughed the whole time Katelyn was hoping on her foot. Mostly because of the neighbors watching her with a look of bewilderment.

"Okay your turn." said Katelyn trying to catch her breath.

" You know I'm okay." said Harry

"Oh come on. I just made a fool of myself in front of the whole neighborhood that already doesn't like me. You have to do it. Live a little." said Katelyn.

Harry pondered on the request for a moment or two. He can "A" not do it and save the last remaining dignity that he had. Or "B" do it and not care what the people walking by them would think. _I mean they already think I'm some kind of freak anyway. _So he took in a big sigh and lifted his right foot off the ground.

"I'm Harry Potter. I'm 15 years old, soon to be 16. I live with my aunt, uncle and cousin who are the most dreadful people you could ever meet. I have never met my parents because they died when I was baby. I have tow best friends: Ron and Hermione. I go to Hogwarts and is going to be a sixth year this term. I'm a seeker for my house quidditch team which is Gryffindor. Um…..Um….."

Harry had lost his train of thought he couldn't think what else to say without it being completely depressing. He could mention Cedric and the Triwizard tournament. He could mention Sirus and his death but he was having to much fun for the first timer in a month that he didn't want to destroy the moment.

"My hair is always messy no matter what I do. I hate having this scar on my forehead. I hate when people ask for my autograph. I wish people would just treat me normal. And I like kidney pie." said Harry out of breath.

When he stopped hopping he put his hands on his knees to catch his breathe. When he began to breath properly he looked up at Katelyn and the both began to laugh.

"So was it fun?" asked Katelyn

"Surprisingly yeah." said Harry with a smile.

" I told you it would be fun. Well we better head back I have to make lunch for the kids. You can come over if you like." asked Katelyn.

"I would like that."

For the rest of the afternoon Harry was at the Fischer's house. He helped make lunch with Katelyn and ate with the rest of the Fischer kids. The whole entire lunch the family asked Harry question after question about the "Famous Harry Potter". Katelyn repeatly said she was sorry that they were a bunch of noisy prats, but it was okay he was use to it. For the rest of the day Harry talked about Hogwarts mostly with the family. They were all really interested in what their future school was like. They asked about the classes, the teachers, the houses, and quidditch.

"What are the classes like?" asked Alex.

"Well the easiest is either divinations or Defense Against the Dark Arts. It depends at what your good at and the teacher. The worst is Potions. The one that teaches that is Professor Snape. He hates everybody that isn't Slytherin, so if you want to get on his good side I suggest being in that house. I hope none of you will. The best teacher is Hagrid, he teaches Care of Magical Creatures. The most strict would be McGonagall, but don't let Hermione hear that.

"Who's Hermione?" asked Ashley

"She's my best friend along with Ron. I have been friends with them ever since first year. We have been through so much together. I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have them." said Harry

"Okay its getting late. Harry's relatives are probably worried sick." said Katelyn.

" Oh come on I have more questions." said Zach

" Its almost night time. You can ask him another time." said Katelyn.

"Yeah she's right I better go. I wouldn't want to disappoint my family thinking that I'm never coming back.." Harry said with a chuckle.

Katelyn showed Harry to the door and opened it for him.

"Look you can come over anytime. I'm always babysitting." said Katelyn

"I'll keep that in mind. Bye." said Harry

"Bye." said Katelyn.

Harry began to walk to his house when he heard a twig snap a couple of feet next to him. He stopped were he was a pulled out his wand.

"Who's out there? Show yourself." shouted Harry.

"Oy. Put that down I'm not going to attack ya." said a male voice somewhere close.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"Its just me Harry." at that moment the figure of Mundungus came to vision. He had obliviously been wearing an invisibility cloak.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack Dung." said Harry being very irritated.

"Sorry mate just doing guard duty this week." said Mundungus.

"Oh I'm thankful for that considering what a great record you have." said Harry being sarcastic.

"I told ya I was sorry. Well ya better be get in the house. I saw an owl fly by here an hour ago. It might be important." said Mundungus.

"Thanks. Would you like anything?" said Harry pointing to the house.

"Na but thanks mate."

Harry waved goodbye and head towards the house. At the moment he reached the door he heard Mundungus say, " She's a pretty thing you got there."

Harry was going to say that she wasn't his thing but by the time he turned around Mundungus was gone.


	7. chapter 7

For the next few days Harry spent all of his time over at the Fischer's. For a moment he thought he might be overstaying his welcome but the thought left his mind when they told him to stay over reapetly. Today was a horrible day. The sky was black with huge thunder clouds surrounding the sky. By mid afternoon it was pouring outside with no looks of clearing up. To pass the time the group made their own fun, until the storm let up. Zach, Brittany, and Alex were watching a movie with some popcorn. Michelle was in the middle of the living room playing with her dolls, while Harry, Katelyn, and Ashley played cards.

"Do you have any fives?" asked Ashley

"Go fish." said Katelyn looking out the window with a look of disappointment on her face. The storm just kept getting worse and worse.

"This day sucks. Is it always this rainy here?" asked Katelyn.

"Its England, its either raining or freezing. Do you have any kings?" said Harry with a gloomy tone.

"Go fish." said Ashley

At that moment Michelle came over with a sad look on her face that looked like she was about to cry.

"Where's mommy? I don't like the rain I want her here." said Michelle

"I don't know right now but I'm sure she'll be home any moment." said Katelyn. At that moment the sound of four pops filled the room. Four wizards had appeared from out of no where. Two of them Harry recognized but the other he had no idea who they were. The two he recognized were Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks. The other two was a man with dark black hair and patches of gray with a matching beard. He was a big man in height and width. Harry never wanted to meet this guy when he was in a bad mood. The other was women with the same build as the other. She had short brown hair that would have looked very nice it wasn't soaked. All of sudden he recognized the women not because he knew her but he had seen that face before. She had the same face, the same eyes, and the same dimples. She was obviously Katelyns mother.

"What is going on? Why are you soaked? And who are you?" asked Kateyn to the group of visitors.

"Honey we have to take Harry now he's in danger." said the women.

"Mom what are you talking about?" asked Katelyn.

"We'll have to talk about this later, now we have to go." said Mad Eye.

"Look Harry my name is Julie, I am Katelyn's mum"-pointing to Katelyn. "I am sorry for the sudden burst in but we have to take you to a safe location. Now." said Julie.

"We have to go now." said Tonks.

At that moment a figure entered the house, except in the old fashioned way, walking through the door. The figure was soaked head to toe and hidden in the dark because of the storm. When he came into the light it was obvious that it was Remus Lupin.

"We have to leave immediately. I have just got confirmation that they are heading this way." said Remus to Mad-Eye.

"Alright lets move out. Harry." said Mad-Eye.

"No we have to take everybody. Its to dangerous. We don't know if the Dursley's will be the only ones attacked." said Remus.

"Who is going to attack the Dursley's?" asked Katelyn to Remus.

Remus was about to answer the question but then stopped abruptly. He looked as though he was possessed staring into Katelyn's eyes. It made her uneasy with the look this stranger was giving her. It was if he knew her from somewhere or someplace. After a moment or two without a word coming from anybody, Harry said, "Death Eaters."

"That's right and we have to go now. All of you will come with me and Tonks to the safe location. We have a portkey that will take you there." said Julie pulling out what looked like a rusty tin can.

"Everybody don't worry about possessions you all will be back in a couple of days. Now grab hold of the can." said Julie. All of the kids, Harry, Tonks, and Julie grabbed the can and the feeling of being pulled by your naval came which meant that it was working. A second later the trip was over and they were in an old and dusty parlor. Harry recognized it immediately as Grimmuald Place.

"Lets all go to the kitchen. Grandma and Mrs. Weasley are there and probably have something to eat for all of you." said Julie.

"Hold up! I am not leaving this spot until you tell me what the hell is going on. You come out of the blue and tell us all that we are in great danger and then swish of to some old house with no explanation. I want an answer now!" shouted Katelyn with a look of anger on her face.

"Yep she's defiantly your kid, Jul." said Tonks.

"Look honey, I will explain everything when we get in the kitchen. don't worry you are all safe. And please don't swear in front of the children. Now come one downs stairs." said Julie.

The six Fischer kids, and Harry walked down to the kitchen with confusion on their face, especially Harry. He was always told that if he stayed at the Dursley's he and them would be safe. that's the reason he stayed with those horrible people so long. Even though they disliked him just as much as he disliked them, he never wanted anything bad to happen to them, least of all Death Eaters. But, then Harry realized that it wasn't a complete shock that Death Eaters were coming after him. After last year with the dementors and that Voldermort wanted to destroy ever since he was baby. Of course they would come after him.

All of them had reached the kitchen and saw Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Fischer sitting at the table with a cup of tea in hand. When they walked through the door Mrs. Weasley jumped to her feet and gave Harry a big hug.

"How are you doing son?"-Harry shock his head that showed that he was fine. "Are you sure? After what happened two months ago…."

"I am fine Mrs. Weasley. I'm just a little shookin up about what is happening right now." said Harry.

"It is understandable. Let me get all of you kids a cup of tea. Me and Ramona just fixed up a new batch." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Grandma what is going on?" said Zach

"Sit down and Julie will tell you what is happening." said Ramona.

After everybody had gotten their tea, they all looked at Julie waiting for her to begin the explanation of the previous events. Julie took a deep breathe and looked at the people in front of her.

"Okay, I'm going to begin at the beginning. Grandma, grandpa, your uncles, your aunts, and I have been working with the Order of Phoenix." said Julie.

"What is that." said Alex.

"Its order of wizards and witches fighting to destroy Voldermort." said Julie with a few gasp of the mention his name.

"So that's why were here. That's why we came back to England. And also why you all are gone all the time." said Katelyn with annoyance.

"Yes." said Ramona.

"And why are we involved in a battle that has nothing to do with us?" asked Ashley.

"It has everything to do with you. Don't you understand that if Voldermort wins"-some people gasped- "then what you know now. Everything you have, everything you love will be gone." said Julie.

"Why does it involve us, I mean why doesn't Harry do something. He stopped him before why can't he stop him again." Brittany said looking at Harry.

"What you want push Harry in front of him and go 'okay go save us'. He's a human being not a weapon." said Katelyn.

At that moment Harry thought about the prophecy that he was told at the end of last term. In truth Brittany was right. He had to do something according to the prophecy. He had to kill or be killed and that scared him to death.

"What are you thinking Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Just thinking about what is going on. What there doing with the Dursleys." said Harry. He still wasn't ready to talk about the prophecy.

"Well when we had confirmation that the Death Eaters were coming to Privite Drive for you, Harry, we got there as fast as we can to the Dursleys." said Tonks.

"I bet they were thrilled." said Harry sarcastically.

"Well they weren't the most welcome, but when we told them that about 15 death eaters were coming they changes there tune." said Tonks.

"Were are they?" asked Harry.

"They are at a safe location. If everything checks out fine they should be back to their house in a week or two." said Julie.

"Well its getting late. It would be best if you all go to bed." said Ramona.

"I'll show you the rooms where you can stay." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Katelyn if you can stay for a sec it would be great." said Julie.

Everyone went up with Mrs. Weasley and Tonks to the bedrooms while Katelyn stayed down with her mum and grandma.

"So your pretty pissed at us aren't you?" said Julie.

"No, why would I be mad at the fact that you all have been lying to me for the past two months." said Katelyn sarcastically. "I mean it wasn't like I wasn't going to understand you know. We have always been a family of tell it strait and tell it true, so what the hell is this."

"We are that family but how do you tell your family that your going back somewhere where you might not come back alive." said Julie.

"How long have you been in this Order." asked Katelyn.

"Since before you were born. When the first war started." said Ramona. "Your great-grandfather and Dumbeldore started it about fifty years ago."

Look I want you know for the next couple of years or until Voldermort is gone, we are going to be involved in this full time. Dumbledore needs all the support and people he get because he isn't getting any from the Ministry." said Julie.

"Well its is really getting late. We'll tell you in the morning what is going on." said Ramona.

Katelyn left the kitchen and walked up stairs to get to her bedroom. When she got up the stairs she saw Harry waiting for her.

"So how are you?" asked Harry.

"I should be asking you that." said Katelyn

"I'm use to being almost killed now." said Harry with a chuckle.

"I just cant believe they didn't tell me. They still think I'm four years old."

"Yeah I know what you mean." said Harry. "They just trying to protect you. I felt the same way last year. No one ever told me anything, I was so angry with everybody and I took it out on the people I shouldn't have. I didn't realize they were just trying to help, but now I do."

"Well I'm beat. I'll see you in the morning. And thanks." said Katelyn.

"No problem."


	8. chapter 8

The next morning everyone woke up earlier then they usually did, including Katelyn who was always a late sleeper. Everyone was wondering if everything was okay at Little Whining, especially Harry. He hoped that the death eaters never came. At 9:00am the wizards that were surveying Privite Drive for any disruptions came back to headquarters. All at once about eight wizards came into the kitchen looking ready to drop on the floor from exhaustion. Lupin and Moody sat down at the table with a copy of the Daily Prophet in hand. Mr. Fischer walked towards Mrs. Fischer and gave her a light kiss on the cheek and conjured up a cup of coffee. The man that Harry saw last night with the beard sat next to Ashley and Brittany and gave both girls a hug and a kiss. From this Harry assumed he was their father. The last two were a slender women with short curly red hair and many freckles on her face and a man that had sandy color hair with the same build as the man before.

"Well everything checks out. Is there any coffee? I need some before I pass out." said the man with the sandy color hair.

"I'll get it for you dad." said Alex. She headed to the coffee pot and poured two cups of coffee and handed one to her father and the other to the women with the red hair. "Here you go mum I got you a cup too."

"Thank you love." said the women

"So everything was alright, nothing out of the ordinary happened?" asked Julie.

"Well." said the man with the sandy colored hair with a chuckle. "a couple of death eaters came, but when they saw us they apperated out of their. I guess we were to intimidating."

"Or they were to chicken to deal with five wizards. I could have done that with my eyes close. Wimps." said the bearded man with a smile.

"Oh yeah by what, Jimmy, doing your famous chicken dance." said Lupin from behind his paper.

"Shut up Remus." said Jimmy with a smile.

"Well you shouldn't worry Harry, your house checked out fine for any jinxes and the Dursleys have been staying at a location outside of Surrey. Were letting them go back tomorrow just in case." said Mr. Fischer standing up giving Harry a hard pat on the shoulder. "Well I can tell there are a couple new faces to you Harry. I am sorry I haven't introduced them to you but were all a little out of it." said Mr. Fischer with a smile.

"To your left there is Dana and Mary. Dana is my youngest son and that is his wife." pointing to the sandy haired man and the red headed women who both gave a wave. "They are Zach, Alex, and Michelle's parents. Next over is Jimmy, my oldest. He is Ashley and Brittany's father." the man with the dark beard gave a nod and said, "How you doin mate."

"And you have met my only girl, Julie. She's Katelyn's mum." said Mr. Fischer. Julie gave Harry a wink which automatically reminded him of the first time he saw Katelyn. "Well you should know all the rest." said Mr. Fischer patting Harry on the shoulder again and sat down to take a sip of his coffee.

"Hello everybody." said Harry.

"Well. I never believed I would ever see you again. Harry. What was it fifteen years ago that I last saw you. Man time goes by quick these days." said Jimmy.

"That was the last time we all saw him; a couple of weeks later…Well you know." said Dana with a sad look on his face. A second later he yelled a sharp "ouch" which was Mary jabbing him at the side with her elbow giving him an irritated look.

"Well everybody we better be leaving. I'm sure we are all tired." said Mrs. Fischer.

"You mean we can go home? Thank god. This place gives me the sneezes." said Brittany.

"But dad how are we going to get home?" asked Zach.

"Were going to floo home. I think are house is hooked up to the network now." said Dana.

At that moment the Fischer family headed to the fireplace to go home. Harry went with them but Lupin pulled him away. "Its fine for you to stay here. I talked to Dumbledore and he said it would be best. I'm the only one living here at the moment with Mrs. Weasley coming every once in a while. But if you don't want to you can floo to Merlin's house and go back to your house." said Lupin.

"Yeah that would be great, but I don't have my things." said Harry

"Don't worry I brought your clothes and school supplies. I told Hedwig that you were staying here, so she should be coming any time." said Lupin

When Harry looked back the fire place most of the Fischer's had gone except Katelyn and her mother. Katelyn walked up to Harry and said, "I'm going to be staying with my mum for the rest of the summer since she staying here for a while. So if you write or anything the address is 1603 apartment 4 in Diagon Alley." said Katelyn.

"Okay I'll write." said Harry shaking his head.

"Well if I don't see you until school starts, happy birthday." said Katelyn.

"Haha, I completely forgot my birthday is tomorrow. Thanks. I'll see you on September 1st." said Harry.

"Bye." said Katelyn. She walked towards her mother who had just put floo powder in the fire. All of sudden she stopped and turned around to Harry and gave him a wink and a smile. It surprisingly made Harry feel good inside. She then followed her mum into the fire and was gone.

For the next few weeks Harry had been more busy then he had in the last month. Between cleaning every square inch of the house with Mrs. Weasley, to trying to get his summer homework finished. On August 2nd Harry received a package from an owl that he recognized from Hogwarts. The package was green and on the front said "This package will only open to the person addressed to. If you are not HARRY JAMES POTTER then please don't open or you will face consequences."

"They must be your OWL results. I had the same thing when I got mine." said Lupin who was reading the days Daily Prophet.

"What do they mean by"- Harry looked back at the package- "you will face consequences?" asked Harry.

"Its just so no one steals your results and changes them. If your not the person the package is addressed to the Ministry is notified and you can be faced with charges." said Lupin.

"I guess they mean business then." said Harry. He took the package and opened the green flap and pulled out the contents. He read and reread the letter with a bewildered look on his face.

"What, is it bad?" said Lupin looking over his paper.

"Um..no. they're good actually. Really good." said Harry with a shock on his face. He handed Lupin his results.

Harry James Potter

Age: 16

Year: 6

Results: OWL

Care of Magical Creatures- O

Herbology- O

Astronomy- A

Charms- E

Defense Against the Dark Arts- E

Divinations- A

History of Magic- P

Transfigurations- E

Potions- O

Congratulations Mr. Potter you have passed all your courses and received 10 OWL's. You are qualified to take Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, and Potions for NEWT's classes. You the least you can take is three so make your choice and owl me back.

Sincerely,

Minevera McGonagall

"Well done Harry. You did better then your father I think. But he was so concerned about quidditch that he didn't care. You must of got your brains from Lily." said Lupin.

Harry was very excited about his results. He couldn't believe he did that well. At that second two more owls came flying into the kitchen. They both dropped of one letter that Harry recognized was from Ron and Hermione.

Dear Harry,

Did you get your results? I received mine about an hour ago. I got 13 owls. I qualified to take NEWT for all my classes. I don't know which ones I'm going to take. I was thinking of all of them but you remember what happened in 3rd year. Well I heard about the death eaters that were going to attack you and I'm glad that your safe. I'm in France with my family right now and I wont be back until the day before term starts, so I'll see you at Kings Cross. Right back on your results and stay safe.

Love,

Hermione

P.S- tell Remus I said hi.

"Hermione says hi and she got 13 OWL's." said with a chuckle.

"That's what I got. Well she's a very bright witch." said Lupin. "Who's the other owl from?"

"Ron I suppose." said Harry picking up the second letter. It was from Ron:

Dear Harry,

How you doing mate. I'm good. I just got my OWL results and I got 8 owls. Not bad huh. Mum and dad were pleased. And guess what I qualified for Potions. Man, Snape must be mad. I have got the right grades to try being an Auora and that's all I care about. Hernione got 13 which you probably know about already because she's telling every witch and wizard in the world. I'm sorry I haven't been writing as much as I should but I got a job helping dad at the ministry. Its wicked boring but its extra money and I could always use that. I think I will be able to visit in a couple of days when mum comes to clean some more because I have off. Until then keep cool.

Your Friend.

Ron

P.S.- who's this Katelyn girl?? We have to have a little talk don't we.

Harry chuckled at the last line . He forgot that he told Ron about Katelyn in the last owl that he sent. He probably did have a lot of questions.

"What's so funny?" asked Lupin.

"Ron asked about Katelyn. He probably thinks I have a thing for her or something." said Harry putting down his letter.

"Do you?" asked Lupin

"No. Were just friends that's all." said Harry. "Do you know the Fischer's' pretty well?"

Lupin put down his paper. "I went to school with Jimmy, Dana, and Julie. Jimmy was two years older then me so I didn't know him very well but your father and him played quidditch together. Jimmy was a beater. Julie was in our year and was one of Lily's best friends. Those two were inseparable. Dana was three years younger and was in Ravenclaw. He was defiantly the smart one in the family. That's how he met Mary."

"So you knew Katelyn's mum?" asked Harry.

"In a way." said Lupin looking back at his paper.

"What does that mean?" asked Harry with a curious look.

"Nothing. Now lets decide which classes your going take, shall we." said Lupin.


	9. chapter 9

Dear Harry,

I was glad to hear that you did really well on your OWL's. We didn't have that kind of examination at my last school but we had something similar. I had to pick my classes today; mum helped me out. I am taking DADA, Herbology, Transifigurations, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions. I cant wait for Potions; that is my favorite subject. Mum told me that I might have another opinion on the class after I get there. I don't understand why. Is the teacher bad or something? Well I have to go. Mum is taking me to get my school supplies. I'll see you when term starts. Hope your having fun.

Sincerely,

Katelyn

Harry read the letter and laughed at the part about potions. "Well she find out on her first potions class." said Harry with a chuckle. He was about to write a response when his bedroom door opened and a gingered hair boy walked in with another ginger haired girl right behind him.

"Well its about time you visited." said Harry.

"Hey I cant help that I'm always busy. I'm a working man now." said Ron.

"Oh yeah your really working hard. Yesterday you were napping on dad's desk." said Ginny

"Oh shut up." said Ron swatting Ginny on the shoulder.

"Alright you two stop fighting. Hi Ginny." said Harry.

"Hey Harry." said Ginny. "I'll go check on what mum is doing." she gave the two boys a smile and walked out of the door.

"So have you talked to Hermione?" asked Harry.

"No not much. She owls me every once and a while, but never anything big." said Ron. Harry could tell that Ron wasn't telling him the whole truth, but he didn't press the subject.

For the next hour the two boys sat on the bed talking of the things they done this summer. Ron told Harry about what it was like working with his dad. "It's weird you know, over at the ministry. Everyone one knows that you-know-who is back but they act like nothing is going on. Its just way to calm. I thought people would freak when the whole department of mysterious thing happened."

"I guess it hasn't sinked in yet. But they have to believe what happened." said Harry.  
"I don't know, but there treating dad really weird." said Ron

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Well everyone is just treating him differently. Even though dad never flat out and said that you and Dumbledore was telling the truth, everyone knew he was in with Dumbledore, which didn't help dad. People just alienated him more then they usually do. So now that its open that he's back they are just really kissing his butt now." said Ron.

"What does your dad think about that?" asked Harry.

"Well you know dad. He isn't somebody to take a grudge with someone. Its just weird for him." said Ron.

"What about Percy?" asked Harry.

"Still being the biggest git ever. I mean everyone knows that he's back but he's to damn stubborn to admit he was wrong. Mum tried talking to him again but he just never answer her owls and things." said Ron.

"I'm sorry." said Harry. He did feel bad that Percy was still not talking to his family, but he was still angry with him for the things he said about him.

"Its okay. Its his problem not mine." said Ron.

For the rest of the afternoon they boys talked about Fred and Gorge's joke shop. Ron told Harry that the boys had found a great spot in the middle of Diagon Alley and that they opened about a month ago. Their business was doing really well and whatever profits they made they gave a little to the family. "Dad wasn't going to accept it, but you know the twins they can persuade anybody to do anything." said Ron.

In mid afternoon the boys headed to the kitchen for some lunch. In the kitchen Ginny was by the stove cooking some kind of stew while Mrs. Weasley and Lupin were discussing something. Once the two adults saw the boys walk in they abruptly stopped talking.

"Well lunch is almost ready, so you can wait at the table." said Mrs. Weasley.

"What were you guys talking about?" asked Ron.

"Order business." said Lupin

"Which has no concern to you." said Mrs. Weasley with a stern look about her. "Now eat your lunch before it gets cold."

"I knew she was going to say that." said Ron.

"Then why did you ask?" asked Harry.

"Just to tick her off, and maybe one day she actually tell me the truth." said Ron with a smile.

For the rest of the month Harry, Ron, and Ginny hung out at headquarters whenever Ron wasn't working. The boys would play games and talk about quidditch while Ginny just watched as a spectator, especially when Harry lost again at a game of chess. Most of the time though they had to help Mrs. Weasley clean the house.

"Why do we have to clean again? didn't we do this last year?" asked Ron.

"Just because we cleaned the place last year doesn't mean that it never gets dirty. We have to keep up with it. Besides this place collects dust like a magnet." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Man, this stinks." said Ron throwing down the bucket Mrs. Weasley gave him.

After what felt like an hour Mrs. Weasley said they could take a break and she would give them a snack. Both Ron and Harry were exhausted by all the dusting and scrubbing Mrs.Weasley made them do.

"I swear if I never see another dusty artifact ever again it would be two soon." said Harry sitting down on the newly clean sofa in the library.

"I know what you mean. what I don't get is why I'm cleaning this place that I only see two month out of the year? I mean I don't even clean my house now she wants me to clean this whole place." said Ron.

"Oh stop complaining Ronald. Its just a little dusting." said a female voice at the door.

Both Harry and Ron turned to see who the voice was from and saw Hermione standing by the door with a plate of sandwiches.

"Hermione!" said Ron while jumping to his feet with much haste, which Harry snickered at.

"Well I thought you guys could do with some food." said Hermione.

"You have never been more right." said Harry getting up to give Hermione a hug and grabbing the plate of sandwiches.

"Why are you here?" asked Ron.  
"Thanks Ron." said Hermione

"I mean in your last letter you said that you wouldn't be able to see us until term started."

"I know but I asked my parents if I could stay for the last week and they reluctantly agreed." said Hermione with a smile.

"Well its great that you're here." said Harry.

"Yeah, you can help mum with the cleaning." said Ron. Hermione threw a sandwich at his face playfully. "I was kidding, seriously." said Ron whipping the mayonnaise off his nose.


	10. chapter 10

Harry woke up early on his last night at Grimmauld Place with his scar hurting him again. He tried to go back to sleep but with Ron's loud snoring there was no use. He got up and headed to the door to go to the kitchen when he heard Ron talking in his sleep.

"What….oh yes…..Hermione stop that tickles."

Harry had to suppress his laughter but thought that this would be good blackmail one day. He walked down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen. When he opened the door he went to the stove to make some tea when he head something.

"I already have a fresh pot here if you want some." said the voice.

Harry turned to see Hermione with the kettle in her hand and a book in front of her.

"You scared the crap out of me Hermione." said Harry putting his hand over his heart which was beating very fast.

"I'm sorry. You can join me if you want." said Hermione. Harry walked to the table and sat down.

"So why are you up this late?" asked Harry grabbing a tea cup that was sitting on the table.

"I should be asking you that." said Hermione but Harry gave her an I-asked-you-first look on his face. "I couldn't sleep. And this is the best remedy for me to get back to sleep." motion towards the tea and book which was "Hogwarts, A History".

"How many times have you read that book now? Like twenty?" asked Harry with a smirk.

"No, it helps me put me to sleep." said Hermione.

"Your not the only one it puts to sleep." said Harry

"Well don't knock it until you tried, it is a really good." said Hermione pouring Harry a cup of tea.

"Yeah I'm sure." said Harry sipping his tea and rolling his eyes.

"Well why are you up." asked Hermione putting her book away.

"My scar started hurting, and don't go flipping out on me, it doesn't mean Voldermort is in the back yard." said Harry hastily from Hermione's worried expression.

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah lets just drop it." said Harry.

Hermione didn't say anything else, even though Harry knew she wanted to. He usually wouldn't be so short with Hermione but he wasn't in the mood for Hermione fussing over him again for no reason.

"So Ron tells me that you met a new friend. A female friend." said Hermione with a smile on her face.

"Oh did he." at this point he wanted to tell her about what he heard in his room but felt better not to. "Yes I did and whatever he told you about us isn't true." said Harry.

"He didn't say anything he just said you met someone at your aunt and uncles and said she was a witch." said Hermione.

"Yeah, her name is Katelyn, she's really great. I mean she is different, and her family's big too. She reminds me of the Weasley's except for the red hair." said Harry.

"She sounds nice." said Hermione. She paused for a second thinking of how she could say her next statement. "Look Harry I have wanted to say this for quite a while but never really found the right moment." said Hermione. "Are you alright?"

"Hermione I told you my scar hurt that's it. We don't have to wake everyone up about it."

"No, I mean are you alright since Sirius died?" said Hermione.

Harry didn't know what to say. Should he tell her the truth? Tell her that he never goes through a day without thinking about him. Should he tell her that he can't even go near Siruis's old bedroom without feeling sick to his stomach. And that whenever he looked at Lupin he could tell he was going through the same pain that he was going through. Where could he start?

"Its hard but I am trying not to think about it much." said Harry.

"Well it isn't good to bottle all that up, Harry." said Hermione.

"I'm not bottling anything up!" said Harry with annoyance in his words.

"I'm just saying that you should move on but don't forget about him." said Hermione.

"I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT HIM! I THINK ABOUT HIM ALL THE TIME, BUT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT WOULD YOU. HAVE YOU EVER LOST ANYONE? NO. SO DON'T SIT THERE TELLING ME TO MOVE ON." shouted Harry. He was so angry that he walked out of the kitchen and went strait up stairs.

As he went back to his room, Lupin walked into the kitchen half asleep.

"What was with all the shouting?" Lupin asked Hermione.

Hermione didn't say anything, but had her mouth wide open and tears running down her face.

Early the next morning Mrs. Weasley woke up Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione to get ready to leave for King's Cross for the Hogwart's Express. Harry got up and packed silently, being still upset about what happened last night. Ron kept giving sideways glances at him wondering what was bothering him. When Mrs. Weasley called them all down stairs, Harry avoided Hermione as much as he could.

"Well we were lucky enough to get a private car from the Ministry, so we don't have to deal with those muggle taxi's." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Good those people creep me out. The one bloke we had last time smelled like dirty feet." said Ron with a laugh. He looked around to see if anyone else thought his comment was funny but Mrs.Weasley was talking to Ginny and Harry and Hermione were avoiding each others stares.

"What is wrong with you two?" asked Ron.

"Nothing we better wait for the driver." said Harry.

"Yeah, I better go get Crookshanks." said Hermione going up stairs.

"Okay what the hell is going on. You two act like your mad." said Ron.

"Nothing, we just got in a fight last night." said Harry.

"Where was I?"

"Sleeping upstairs." said Harry.

At that moment Mrs. Weasley called them to the door.

"Okay I told the driver to meet us down the street so he doesn't know where we are. Finding out where headquarters are located is that last ting the Ministry needs to know about. Okay lets get moving." said Mrs. Wesley. She headed them to the entrance without aggravating Mrs. Black on the way out.

They walked down the street where the ministry car met up with them. Ron was right about it being a better journey then last year. At least they had more space. Finally, they arrived at King's Cross with a half and hour to spare until the train would leave.

"I'm sorry but I have to go I have important business to get to." said Mrs. Weasley to the kids at the entrance of the station.

"Are you sure mum? asked Ginny.

"You will be fine, you all know the way. No go before you'll be late." said Mrs. Weasley giving everyone hugs and kisses.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny picked up their luggage and went into the station. As they walked to Platform 9 ¾ they saw many other students that went to Hogwarts. Even though the muggles couldn't tell who was witch or not, Harry could always tell. As they reached the platform the group went through in two's not to be suspicious. When Harry and Ron got through the barrier they could see the steam powered train that would take them to Hogwarts. It felt so much better to be able to go back to Hogwarts. Even though Grimmauld Place was considered his new home, he always loved going back to his first true home; Hogwarts. It always made Harry save being there, even after all the dangerous things that happened to him there.

While putting their trunks into the luggage area Harry saw a boy with sandy colored hair that looked very familiar, it was Zach Fischer running toward the opening of the train.

"Hey! Zach come here." said Harry.

Zach skeeted to a stop and turned around to see Harry calling him.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" asked Zach.

"Where's Katelyn?" asked Harry.

"Beats me. She's probably late like usual." said Zach.

"Well she better hurry up we only have five more minutes till the train leaves." said Hermione looking at her watch.

"Don't worry she'll show up. I think" said Zach who turn around and ran back on the train.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny boarded the train to find a compartment. As they were looking for a place to set there belongings, they saw two girls in an argument in the middle of the walkway. Harry recognized them immediately as Ashley and Brittany, more of Katelyn's cousins.

"I'll bet you 5 quid that she doesn't make it" said Brittany.

"I'll bet you ten that she makes but has to jump to make it." said Ashley.

"Deal." said Brittany and they both shook hands and looked out the window as if they were waiting for something to happen.

"Harry, Hermione and I have to go to the prefect compartment and get are duties. Can help Ginny find a compartment." asked Ron.

"Yeah sure, come on Gin. Lets find a place." said Harry helping her with her stuff. As they tried to find an empty compartment they passed Ashley and Brittany still looking out the window.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Harry.

"Oh, its you Harry." said Ashley with a smile. "Well we are keeping up a tradition that we have for a few years." Ashley said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny

"Well every year we make a little wager to see if Katelyn gets here on time. Brittany says she isn't going to make it, but I say she'll make it but barely." said Ashley.

"You want to get in this? Its up to ten quid." said Brittany.

"Um….no. I'm good." said Harry.

"Why do you bet if she gets here on time?" asked Ginny.

"Well it has been proven fact that our cousin, Katelyn, can not get anywhere on time. And I mean anywhere. This just makes this a little more interesting." said Brittany. At that moment the train slowly began to move.

"Well it looks like I win again. Pay up Ash." said Brittany.

"Wait there she is!" yelled Ashley.

Out the window Harry could see a figure running towards the train waving their arms and yelling to stop. The figure was Katelyn. Harry, Ginny, Ashley, and Brittany ran to the opening of the train Katelyn was trying to get to.

"Come on Katelyn! Run faster!" yelled Ashley.

"I…am….trying…." panted Katelyn running right next to the train. With all the energy left in her she grabbed the compartment door handle and jumped into the train landing on her face.

"Oh….that…hurt." panted Katelyn on the ground.

"Pay up I told you she'd make it." said Ashley holding her hand out.

"Oh bullocks. Here." said Brittany handing her a ten pound note and walked away.

"You know I an so glad that you guys bet on weather or not I'll be here on time." said Katelyn slowly getting up from the ground and looking around at Ashley, Harry, and Ginny.

"Don't look at us. We had nothing to do with it." said Harry.

"Yeah sure. Who are you?" said Katelyn, looking at Ginny.

"I'm Ginny Weasley." said Ginny holding out her hand which Katelyn took in a handshake.

"This is Ron's sister." said Harry.

"Yeah, Harry mentioned you in a letter I think." said Katelyn which made Ginny blush a bit.

"Well I'm going to find Dean. If Ron asks just tell him I'm with friends, you know how he gets." said Ginny.

"Yeah, sure." said Harry with a laugh. It was common known that Ron was protective of Ginny, especially when it came to her dating.

"How bout we cut the chatter. I need to sit down." said Katelyn wincing in pain.

"Well we saved two compartments for us. Do you wanna join us Harry." said Ashley.

"Yeah sure, if its okay if my two friends can stay. They have prefect duty right now." said Harry.

"No problem. They can stay, even though there prefects. We usually don't associate with their kind." said Katelyn with a wink.

Harry, Katelyn, and Ashley headed toward the reserved compartmentthat the Fischer's saved. As they passed Harry saw Alex, Brittanyand Zach in an another compartment talking to some students, who Harry had never met. When they got to the compartment Katelyn set down her bag that she was carrying and sat down, but winced when she hit the seat.

"Man my knee hurts." said Katelyn.

"Could it be because its bleeding." said Ashley pointing to Katelyn's bloody knee.

"What? Oh great." said Katelyn looking down.

"Well that's what you get when you jump on a train." said Ashley putting her things in the upper luggage compartment.

"Well thanks Nancy." said Katelyn wincing when she touched it.

"Don't touch it. I think Hermione knows a spell to heal that." said Harry. "She's my other friend." he added looking at Katelyn's confused look. "She should be here any minute."

At that moment Alex slid the door open with a worried look on her face.

"Oh on god's green earth is happening now?" said Katelyn with a long sigh.

"It's Zach some kid is threatening him." said Alex

"You know we haven't even been on the train for an hour and he's starting to cause trouble." said Katelyn slowly getting up and leaving the compartment with Harry and Ashley close behind. For some reason Harry had an idea who was bullying Zach.


	11. chapter 11

Authors Note!!!

Okay I haven't updated in like twenty years and I am sorry but life has been stressful for a few months and I went to Europe so I haven't been to my comp very much except for mail. So lease excuse the extended absence. Here we go!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes its good to be right about something, like being right about a question on a test, but in this instance Harry didn't like being right at all. He knew when he got out of the compartment that Malfoy had something to do with this. I mean, name another person who had so much joy in torturing people younger and smaller then themselves. The three if them walked where Alex was directing them to and found Zach hanging by his ankles in mid air with a look of terror on his face. By his side was Malfoy, with his wand out, Crabbe, and Goyle with looks of great accomplishment on their faces.

"Umm…can you please put him down", said Katelyn to the blonde haired boy. With the Ashley and Alex at her side. Harry stayed behind them. He had a feeling that if Malfoy saw him he would just make matters worse.

"What's it to you", said Malfoy looking at her with disgust.

"Well he's my cousin and he's looking a bit peaky with you hanging him upside down like that.", said Katelyn with a chuckle trying to make the best of the situation. Malfoy obviously didn't get it.

"I'm not done yet.", said Malfoy with a smirk on his face and a whimper from Zach above.

"Put him down, Malfoy" said Harry stepping away from the girls. He had a feeling that this was going to go bad with or without him.

"Oh look who it is boys, it our wonderful hero." said Malfoy sarcastically which made Crabbe and Goyle laugh like idiots.

"Look Malfoy, I don't want any trouble just put him down." said Harry. Even though Harry would love for nothing to knock the crap out of Malfoy again, he had Hermione's voice in his head saying, _"Don't Harry! He's still a prefect." _Aren't you suppose to be at a meeting or something anyway? Thought you'd have some fun on the way, did ya." asked Harry.

"Let me fill you in on something Potter, being that I'm a prefect and your _still _not, that means that I have the authority to discipline people who I believe are violating the rules." said Malfoy.

"Yeah and what did he do?" asked Harry getting more and more annoyed with Malfoy by the second.

"He bumped into me without saying excuse me." said Malfoy with a smirk of satisfaction.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Katelyn.

"What kind of crap is that?" asked Ashley.

"You know you can't suspend students in the air just because you thought they were rude to you, if that was the case you'd be in Jupiter right now." said Harry.

"Please can you guys just get me down!" shouted Zach. "I feel a bit sick up here."

"Just let him go Malfoy, this is pointless." said Harry with an exasperated tone.

"I'm sure he's sorry, right Zach?" said Katelyn

"Yeah I'm so bloody sorry just put me down will you." shouted Zach.

"No." said Malfoy with a smirk.

"You know you're and ass. Look whatever he did he's sorry about it okay so why don't you just give it up already." said Katelyn.

"What did you call me?" said Malfoy looking directly at Katelyn with a look of anger. He was so angry with what Katelyn said that he stopped paying attention to Zach up in the air that he fell on his head to the ground.

"I called you an ass. Is this how you get your kicks picking on weaker kids?" said Katelyn who was not backing down from Malfoy's intimidating glare.

"Hey, I'm not…"

"Shut it Zach."

"You know missy you should watch yourself around here. You don't want make enemy's with the wrong people. Said Malfoy.

"I'll remember that." said Katelyn sarcastically. She grabbed Zach by his shoulders and steered him to the other direction towards the compartment that the saved, with Ashley and Alex followed behind her. Harry was the only one who stood ground with Malfoy. He was just so sick of Malfoy walking around like he owned the place. _You'd would think he might have lost some of this attitude with his father in Azkaban., _Harry thought, but it just only made it worse. Finally after what seemed like hours Harry turned around to leave but while he had his back turned Malfoy decided he wasn't finished.

"Nice girlfriend Potter, I'd hate to see anything happen to her." threatened Malfoy. Instead of turning around and fighting the little prat, Harry just kept walking as though it didn't bother him at all. But it did.

Harry knew that the people he cared about would suffer the affects of his past, which made him ache inside. Even though he had only known Katelyn for a few months he didn't want anything to happen to her or her family. _They are good people like the Weasley's and Hermione. They shouldn't have to suffer, _thought Harry. As Harry got the compartment Katelyn stood by the door waiting for him.

"Are you okay?" asked Katelyn.

"I'm fine, how about Zach." asked Harry.

"He's alright, well physically I mean." said Katelyn

"Let me go see if Hermione is done with her meeting, you need to get that knee checked." said Harry looking down at her injured knee that was covered in dried blood. As he was looking for what compartment the prefects meeting was, a compartment door opened near the front of the train with students coming out of it with prefect badges on their muggle clothing. Harry waited until he recognized bushy brown and red haired figures come towards him.

"Hey mate." said Ron walking up to where Harry was with Hermione and Crookshanks in her hands.

"Hey. Hermione do you know some healing charms, Katelyn skinned her knee pretty bad?" asked Harry.

"Yeah I know a few. Where is she?" asked Hermione.

Harry showed Ron and Hermione where the compartment was, as they walked in they saw people gathered around Katelyn looking at her wound like it was an exhibit at a zoo.

"Will you guys back off for like a second?" said Katelyn. "Its not like their going to chop it off or anything."

"You never know, I mean this place is different then Florida." said Zach with a mouthful of sweets in his mouth; the witch with the cart must have already gone by.

"Geez thanks Zach, without you I would never know where we are." said Katelyn sarcastically.

"No prob." said Zach with a smile.

Clearing his throat, Harry got the rest of the compartments attention.

"Hey sorry for interrupting your conversation and all but Hermione's here and she can help your knee." said Harry pointing to Hermione who waved at the strangers. Harry and Ron sat down and Harry took the next five minutes introducing the Fischer's to Ron while Hermione, who was inspecting Katelyn's knee.

"My sister Brittany also with us but she seemed to meet some new people on the train. I better go check on her, I'll be back." said Ashley who headed for the door. Zach and Alex were huddled together talking about something while Ron and Harry were watching Hermione crouched on the floor talking to Katelyn about her wound.

"Does that hurt?"

"No"

"What about that?"

"No"

"What about th…" Harry couldn't understand the rest of what Hermione was saying because Katelyn had let out a very loud yell that startled everybody around her, including crookshanks who hissed at her. Even some people from other compartment were sticking their heads out their doors to see what the commotion was about.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! WHAT WAS THAT?" yelled Katelyn.

"I'm sorry but I put a spell on it so it wont get infected." said Hermione who looked at Katelyn as though she was afraid for her life.

"You could of warned me." said Katelyn still reeling from the pain. "Sorry I didn't mean to yell its just I have a weak tolerance for pain."

"It's okay, well its healed anyway so you should be fine." said Hermione who got up and sat down next to Ron.

"Thank ya." said Katelyn with a smile.

"Hey where's Ginny?" asked Ron

"She's with friends." answered Harry.

"Friends huh? I bet she's with Dean." said Ron with an annoyed tone. Harry suppressed a laugh as hard as he could. He still didn't get why Ron was still so protective of Ginny. _It must be a sibling thing. "_I still need to have a word with him."

"Don't Ron. If you embarrass Gin she'll never forgive you." said Hermione

"I'm not going to embarrass her." said Ron, but anybody who knew Ron knew that probably wasn't true.

"So Harry told me that you all are from Florida." said Hermione to Katelyn trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. The sunshine state." said Katelyn.

"I bet its wonderful. My family and I were suppose to go there for summer on year but we ended up not, I wish we did." said Hermione.

"Well its alright. I mean you can only go to the beaches and Disney world so many times." said Katelyn.

"What's Disney World?" asked Ron

"I'll explain later." said Harry.

"Why did you all leave?"

"Well I guess for the whole Order thing." said Katelyn. "At the time I thought just because my grandparents were tired of the hot weather, but when my mom and uncle came to pick us all up at my house that one night, I kinda put two and two together and found out that it just wasn't about the weather."

"Should we be talking about this right now?" said Hermione in a very quite voice so Zach and Alex couldn't hear.

"Oh its okay, they know. My mom told us about the whole thing you guys got called the Order or something. She told me about the family being involved for a long time with this society thing. I guess she's been doing stuff for them for some time now, I guess that's why she's been gone for so long." said Katelyn.

"Did she tell you what she was doing?" asked Harry. He still wasn't getting much information from the Order so any news would be something.

"No, she never tells me what she does when she leaves like this. All I know was that she was in America mostly." said Katelyn

"I wonder what she was doing there?" asked Harry.

"God only knows. She's always traveling to one place to another and its always top secret stuff." said Katelyn.

"Is your mom an Auror or something?" asked Ron

"No…well I don't think so…..actually I have no clue. She never talks about work when she's around me." said Katelyn.

At that time Hermione checked her watch and told everybody that they were almost there and that they all should get there robes on. Ashley came back with Brittany to pick up there robes to change into and the girls shooed the boys out of the compartment so they could change in private. Ten minutes later Harry, Ron, and Zach came back in changed in their uniforms to see that the girls were done as well. Everyone looked excited to be getting of the train, everyone except Katelyn.

"I look like an idiot don't I?" said Katelyn.

"We all have the same thing on, why are you worrying?" said Zach.

"I don't know it just isn't me." said Katelyn looking at herself with disgust.

"Hey why do guys have the lion thing and we don't." asked Brittany.

"Well were in Gryffindor so we get the lion, its our symbol?" said Hermione

"What's Gryffindor?" asked Alex

"You remember Grandpa telling us about it. He said there are four house at this school and we get sorted into whatever house we belong in." said Zach

"How do we know which house we get into?" asked Brittany. After she asked the question the train started to slow down and eventually stopped. Everyone started to get their things together and leave the train.

"I'll explain it to you when we get inside the Great Hall?" said Hermione.

"The what?" asked Ashley.

As they started to get off the train Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw a lot of their classmates from Gryffindor. They saw Neville, Seamus, Dean and Ginny coming out of their compartment. Harry and Hermione gave them a wave, but Ron looked to the ground when he saw Ginny and Dean holding hands together. He obviously didn't like what he saw.

"Hello Harry." said a very dreamy voice behind him. Harry turned and saw Luna Lovegood behind him still looking and acting the way he saw her at the end of last term.

"Hey Luna." said Harry

"Hope I'll see ya later." said Luna then walked away.

"Umm…yeah." said Harry after she left.

"Is that your girlfriend?" asked Katelyn with a smile.

"Huh….no, god no…I'll explain later." said Harry who motioned for Katelyn to head to the door of the train. Once he got outside the cold air touched his face and from a distance he could see the lights of Hogwarts. As he walked with Headwig's cage under my arm he heard a booming voice call out.

"First years over here, First years come on over here." said the voice. Harry recognized it immediately as Hargrids and was relieved that he was here unlike last year.

"Hey should we go with him?" asked Katelyn pointing to Hagrid.

"Yeah I think you guys go with Hagrid." said Hermione.

The Fischer's head toward the half-giant and was obviously asking whether or not they should go with him. Hagrid pointed them to the rest of the first years heading in the direction to the lake and they disappeared.

"I guess they do go with them." said Harry.

"Come on mate we need to get one of these before their all full." said Ron pointing to the carriages Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed to the nearest carriage and got in. Harry sat next to the window and could see the thestrals from the other carriages outside. As the carriage moved closer to the castle Harry had only one thought. _Maybe this year will be different._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's note:_

_okay i got a review saying the Fischer family is confusing so i decided to give u a little chart: enjoy_

_1. Katelyn- she is the oldest and the only child of Julie (who you will see more of) and will be pretty close to the trio in this story and the next one i do. shes going into her sixth year, yeah i know shes 17 but she went to school in america so its different. shes basically a skater chick. think avril except less annoying. lol._

_2. Ashley- shes the oldest of Jimmy children (who we wont see that much, think Charlie) she's the prettiest in the bunch and we will see the effects of her beauty effect a certian Gryffindor or Slytherian. hahaha i know the anticipation. shes closest to Katelyn and her sister Brittany. and will be going into 4th year. shes 15_

_3.Brittany- shes the youngest of Jimmy's kids. shes the most hyper and at times the most annoying, especially if you give her sugar. lol. shes sisters with Ashley and throught out the story their will be hints about her and ashley's mother. she will be goin into her third year. shes 13_

_4. zach-aaaww i love zach, mostly because hes the only boy in this family of cousins. Hes the oldest of Dana and Mary's children(but you wont see much of them in this story as of now)i like to refer to him as a mix of Ron and a sprinkile of the twins all rolled into one. he hangs out mostly with Brittany, Alex(sister), and Katelyn. he gets in trouble alot as you can tell in this cahpter but he really has a good heart. he is going into third year. hes 13._

_5.Alex-the middle child in Dana and Mary's family. she is a combination of Hermione(she loves book and school) and of Katelyn(just wanting to have a good time). she mostly hangs out with Brittany and at times isnt a good thing . she is going into her second year. shes 12._

_6.Michelle- she is the youngest of the Fischer family and are Alex and Zach's younger sister. you wont see much of her in this story because shes only eight and doesnt go to hogwarts, but you will see some of her on holidays and in the next story._

_okay i hope that gave you a better understanding of the characters. if it just confused you even more, sorry i tried. lol._


	12. chapter 12

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione got into the Great Hall, a great sigh of relief came over them. A sigh telling each of them that things were going to be okay, even if Harry didn't believe it as much as the rest. The three of them walked to their usual place at the Gryffindor table, where the met Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Ginny talking amongst themselves. Down a few spots from them where they were was Lavender and Pavati giggling about something; Harry suspected boys. Down from them he saw the Creevey brothers being their usual selves. Once Colin noticed Harry he gave him a huge smile and a wave. Harry returned the wave but less enthusiastically. After what seemed like hours the doors of the Great Hall opened and came forth twenty or so scared little first years, which only meant the sorting was about begin. Trailing after the first years were the Fischer's walking in a single filled line to what Harry assumed was youngest to oldest, because Alex was in the front and Katelyn in the back. Right then a finger tapped him on the back and as Harry turned around his heart sank a little bit. It was Cho Change. _What can she want know _he thought. He did feel bad about how he basically stood her up on their date to go see Hermione about something, but at the same time he did realize that she was at that time a little mentally unstable.

"Hello Harry." said Cho with a very dignified tone.

"Hey." said Harry with much awkwardness. What else was he suppose to say?

"I need you to do a favor for me." said Cho kneeling down by his seat so she and him were the only ones in this conversation were them. "there are some new students here called the Fischer's and they need to be shown around here after the feast is done? I was wondering if you could do it? If there in your house."

"Why me, I'm not a prefect and besides cant Hermione or Ron do it?" asked Harry.

"I would but they have their own duties to do and I don't want to pile all this on them as well." said Cho

"Wait a minute, why are you asking me to do this? Are you a prefect or something?" asked Harry.

"No, I'm head girl." said Cho pointing to her badge on her chest that had an HG on it. "So will you please do this for me Harry, please?" asked Cho almost in desperation.

"Yeah I'll do it." said Harry.

"Thanks, I owe you Harry." said Cho and ran back to her table with the rest of the Ravenclaw students._ Yeah you owe me but not for this_ thought Harry. As she seated herself at her table Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and got the attention of the students in the hall. In her hand was the tattered Sorting Hat and on her right was the stool that always was in attendance for this event. She stat the Hat on it and with a shake, as if it was waking up from a long nap, the hat opened his mouth to give his annual song:

I gave you a sign

I gave you a clue

But it seem you have ignored

What is truly true

The fighting must stop

The anger must subside

If it doesn't most of you will

Surely die.

I know I'm just a hat

That isn't to pretty

But this hat know things

That could destroy your city

I can't say it any clearer

You need to unite

Before your lives

Turn into the darkest of night.

As the song ended the only people to clap was the staff. Most of the students were in complete shock. Most of you will surely die? This isn't what most student were expecting from this year's song. The funny thing though is that it seemed to have no effect on the teachers at all. When the silence in the hall became almost unbearable, Professor McGonagall began the sorting.

"Adams, Jacob." shouted Professor McGonagall. Within two seconds of the boy jumping onto the stool the Hat shouted his answer. "RAVENCLAW."

As the sorting continued more names were shouted and more students were assigned to their houses. Harry gradually got bored with this and started wonder his attention on other things, such as the staff table. He saw Hagrid first of course and by him was Flitwick who was talking to Sinistra. In the middle was Dumbledore as usual and beside him was Snape looking as mean and as dreadful as ever. But the one thing that was missing was.

"Hey do any of you know who the new Defence Agianst the Dark Arts teacher is?" asked Harry.

"I was wondering that myself." said Hermione looking in the same direction as Harry "You don't think its another Umbridge, do you?" asked Ron.

"I hope not!" said Hermione

At last McGonagall called the last name "Susie Walker" who was put into Gryffindor. The little girl ran to the front of the table with all the other first years at the table. Dumbledore rose from his seat and received attention from everyone else in the hall. Harry saw that the hat and stool were still there with McGonagall still holding the list of first year names in her hand.

"I have the great fortune of welcoming a new addition to our great school. They are a family that have resided in America for the past nine years. I welcome the Fischer's." there was applause from the staff and students, there was even a few gasps of surprise.

"I didn't know the Fischer's were back in England." said Lavender to Pavarti. "I mean there as famous as Potter, did you know." Lavender nodded in agreement.

"And if you wouldn't mind the Fischer's will get sorted as their name is called out." continued Dumbledore, who gave the floor to McGonagall.

"Fischer, Alex." called McGonagall. Alex stepped up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall put the hat on her head and within seconds I called out, "HUFFLEPUFF."

As Harry saw Alex run to her new house it dawned on him, _what if Katelyn went into a different house_. He knew he would still see her and stuff, but for some reason he really wanted her to be in his house.

"Don't worry Harry, not every sibling or family member get into the same house." said Hermione as though she was reading his mind.

"Fischer, Zachary", called McGonagall. The blond haired boy walked up to the stool and waited for the answer from the hat as it was placed on his head. "GRYFFINDOR" said the hat and Zach came running over to the rest of the first years at the table.

As Brittany and Ashley were sorted into their houses, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Harry kept looking at Katelyn to see any reaction. He noticed she looked almost calm, as though it didn't faze her. He couldn't believe she could be so fine about the whole thing.

As Katelyn was watching her cousins get sorted she had only one thought, _where he hell am I going to go? _As her and her family was crossing the lake to Hogwarts she asked the people who they were with what the whole sorting thing was about. Most of them had no clue what she was talking about but a girl who was in the back of the same boat as Katelyn gave her gist of everything. She told her that they get sorted by a black hat that talks, which Katelyn thought was amusing. She pictured a top hat doing a song and dance for the whole school. The girl in her boat told her that there were four houses to be sorted into, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. She explained what all four houses symbolized and whatever best house fit your personality and such you were sent their. From the information given to her she really wanted to be in Gryffindor, because it most suited her and probably because of Harry.

As she saw Ashley get off the stool and go to the Gryffindor table, Katelyn's heart began to race as she realized that she was next. As McGonagll called out her name she became frozen to the spot where she was standing. Her mind kept telling her to move but he body was thinking along other lines. Finally she got out of her daze and went to the stool and sat down. The hat came down and settled over her eyes as she heard a voice come from inside the hat.

"You are a tricky one, you." said the hat.

"I am…why?" asked Katelyn with concern.

"You could go into Hufflepuff with you being so loyal, or Gryffindor for your bravery, or even Slytherin for your power." said the hat.

"But I don't have any power." said Katelyn thinking this was a joke.

"Oh but you do, you have a power in you that you don't even know yet." said the hat which surprised Katelyn greatly. "Hmmm…where should you go?"

"Can I make a suggestion?" asked Katelyn

"Yes."

"How about Gryffindor, I mean I think I'll like that, if its okay with you of course." said Katelyn not wanting to upset the hat or anything. She didn't want to end up somewhere she didn't like just because she pissed the hat off.

"Okay….GRYFFINDOR!" shouted he hat. Katelyn rose from the chair and lifted the hat off her head to see the whole Gryffindor table cheering her on. She sat next to Ashley and Zach feeling happy about the discussion. As she sat down she saw Harry and gave him a wink of reassurance.

Dumbledore began the term with the usual speech, but towards the end he gave a very important announcement.

"As probably many of you have noticed we have a spot missing from our staff table. Don't worry we do have a new defense against the dark arts teacher, he has just been postponed for a while but he should be back by tomorrow morning for the start of term. Now everyone enjoy the meal." said Dumbledore. Suddenly the food appeared from nowhere on the tables which then the students began grabbing food from all over.

"Did you hear Dumbledore say 'he' when he was talking about the new DADA teacher." said Harry to Hermione who was putting food on her plate while Ron was filling himself with a little of each food on display. "You don't think its Lupin?"

"I doubt it, I mean he would have told us about it wouldn't he?" said Hermione

"Yeah your probably right." said Harry beginning to eat his dinner.

After everyone had finished stuffing themselves to the brim with food, Dumbledore official dismissed the students to go back to their houses. Harry waved bye to Ron and Hermione as they began to gather the Gryffindor first years. As he was leaving the hall to go get some sleep, Harry realized he still had to go show the Fischer's around this place. He began walking to the front of the table to find them and begin what-he-hoped to be a short tour.

"Hey, you guys." said Harry as he approached Zach, Ashley, and Katelyn. "I'm suppose to give you a tour of this place and all."

"Well don't you sound all excited." said Katelyn sarcastically. "You know we don't really need a tour, I'm sure we can find our way around the place, we just need to know where the dorms are."

"I can do that." said Harry feeling a bit relived that he didn't have to give them a four tour of the place; he was very tired. He lead the way out of the great hall to the stairs to get to Gryffindor common room. He explained the stairs and the secret passageways, until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, where Harry abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Zach.

"I don't know the password." said Harry

"You need a password?" asked Ashley

"Yeah, each house is very protective over their own territory, so we have passwords only us Gryffindors know, but if you don't have the password…"

"you don't get in." finished the Fat Lady. "Sorry Potter."

"Can't you just let us in; you know who I am." pleaded Harry.

"Yes I do know who you are, but I don't them, and even if I did its against the rules. No password, no getting in." said the Fat Lady

"So what do we do?" asked Katelyn.

"Well we wait until some more Gryffindor come this way and ask them what the password is."

"That's probably going to take a while isn't it.?" asked Katelyn even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah." said Harry with a sigh, he wanted to get some sleep. But just as he thought they were going to wait there for hours, he heard people coming closer and saw Hermione and Ron followed by the new students.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron.

"We need the password." said Harry feeling kind of foolish.

"Oh, yeah. It's marshmallow." said Ron with a chuckle which Harry and the rest gave too.

"That's it." said the Fat Lady who swung her portrait open for the students to come in. the group followed into the common room where Hermione showed the girls to their dorms; including Katelyn and Ashley while Ron showed the boys to their first year dorm and to where Zach would be staying. Harry bid good night to Katelyn and Ashley as they went up with Hermione to the girls side. The two said good night back before they disappeared. Harry went to the sixth year boy's dorm where he saw Seamus, Dean, and Neville unpacking their things and getting ready for bed.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" asked Dean putting up his football posters.

"Nothing much, just tired." said Harry pulling out his pajamas.

"Yeah I know what you mean, is it just me or does those train rides seem longer and longer every time?" said Seamus.

"I think it's just you." said Harry jokingly with everybody laughing. He liked that he was back on better terms with Seamus this year. Even though he hasn't been the closest to the Irishman he still felt the affects of him not talking to him anymore. It was a big relief that he came to senses and stopped the feud. A few minutes later Ron walked in and got ready for bed as well. Harry was already changed and into his four-poster bed settling into his nice comfortable bed.

"Hey Harry?" a whisper from the bed next to him, he recognized it as Ron's.

"Yeah, Ron?" said Harry who was almost half asleep.

"Can I ask you a question about Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Yeah." said Harry in an exasperated tone. He knew if he said no Ron would have asked anyway.

"Has Hermione mentioned anything about Krum to you lately?" asked Ron.

Oh man I just want to go to sleep, Harry thought. "No not lately, Why?" asked Harry.

"Its just she was talking about him when we left for prefect duty. I think she mentioned something about him still writing to her, I wasn't really paying attention. Its just a little weird don't you think, he's still writing her." said Ron.

"Ron mate, just tell her." said Harry

"Tell her what?" asked Ron as though he had no clue what Harry was saying.

"You know." said Harry who turned away from Ron to drop the subject and get some sleep. When he finally thought Ron was done with him he closed his eyes.

"Um…Harry?"

"What?"

"What's Disney World?"

"I'll tell you in the morning." said Harry who was laughing himself to sleep.


End file.
